


When you kiss me, Heaven sighs

by j_gabrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afternoon Tea at the Ritz, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: It's as if, in that moment, the world fades to the wayside, and only they exist; they're not seated by the windows of the dining room at the Ritz, they are not surrounded by the hum and clinking of chatter and cutlery as other diners take their tea.





	When you kiss me, Heaven sighs

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [When you kiss me, Heaven sighs (trad fr)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302963) by [Nannerl20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nannerl20/pseuds/Nannerl20)



> I went down a rabbit hole of looking for really good afternoon teas, and this was based on the one found at the [Ritz London](https://www.theritzlondon.com/dine-with-us/afternoon-tea/).   
> Title taken from La Vie en Rose by Louis Armstrong.

"I love you."

The words come on the soft edges of an exhale. Jon feels his heart skip a beat, and the pleasure that radiates from his core out curls a smile on his face. "I love you," He says again. 

It's as if, in that moment, the world fades to the wayside, and only they exist; they're not seated by the windows of the dining room at the Ritz, they are not surrounded by the hum and clinking of chatter and cutlery as other diners take their tea. It is just them, and them alone.

A cool finger crushes away the stray fall of hair over his eyes.

Tormund slips his hand over Jon's on the table. Large, workman's hand that are capable of much creation. Jon turns his palm skywards, letting their fingers tangle together. Tormund squeezes, once.

They're both in their Sunday best. Probably too much champagne in to be considered proper for having afternoon tea, but the weight of his engagement ring on his finger is cause for celebration, and celebration is what this is.

The afternoon light streaming in from the windows colour his eyes an Aegean blue as the string quartet in the corner begins to play. "I love you too," He replies. 

Jon leans in, and Tormund meets him midway with a soft, chaste kiss. "The tea's getting cold," He hear rumbled, and he smiles, stealing another kiss before pulling back. 

"Let's eat," Tormund picks a salmon sandwich.

Jon rubs his thumb in an adoring arc on Tormund's skin. "Yes," He says. "Let's."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
